Was It Fate
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: Finally changed the title :P VB. Starts out in Dragon Ball. Vegeta runs away from Frieza to Earth and meeets Bulma. RR.
1. Out of All the Planets in the Universe, ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hey guys. I was reading fanfics and came up with yet ANOTHER story to write! Gosh, once you write one, you get hooked, you know what I mean? Anyway, Pan isn't in this one, maybe the epilogue, but that's it, this is a V/B. It starts out when Veggie-chan is escapes from Frieza and runs away to Earth, where he meets, who will be, the love of his life. Vegeta shouldn't be out of character for this one, maybe in a romantic setting but not by much! He won't be prancing around and saying "Oh Bulma-chan, I love you! Your eyes, your hair, your smell! You're so perfect!" Nothing like that, although he will say I love you J! As always, enjoy!

Bulma: 10

Goku: 7

Vegeta: 11

Yamcha: 10

_Out of All The Planets in the Universe, I Had to Run Away To This One!_

__

__

A short, 11 year old boy walked down the street. 'What is this planet?' he thought. His long, spiky hair being lightly blown by the wind. He had just landed on the alien planet 20 minutes ago. 'Great! Look what you've gotten yourself into, Vegeta?! You don't even know what this planet is called!'

The saiyan Prince continued to walk till he came across a big building. 'Hmm…what is this place?' Suddenly, he heard a bell ring. 3 seconds after he heard it ring, a million kids ran out of the building. 'What the?' A few girls spotted him and started to giggle, saying things like "He's so cute!" and "I wonder if he has a girlfriend." and "Look, he has a tail!"

They all seemed to act the same, but one girl caught his eye. She wasn't doing any of the things that the rest were doing. She had long blue hair, put back into a ponytail. Her blue skirt came down to her knees. She had a white shirt on to even her outfit out.

She walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Bulma, who are you?" she stuck out her hand for him to shake. 'Hmmm, she' kind of pre…ugly! Real ugly! "I'm Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei, and you should be bowing to me right now, girl," he smirked. Bulma put her hand on her hip. "I don't BOW to anyone! And what do you mean you're a Prince? What is Vegeta-sei? And why do you have a tail like Goku?!" she grabbed his tail and held it up for him to see, like he didn't know he had a tail or something.

Vegeta snatched it from her grasp and growled, "I am a Prince of Vegeta-sei! Vegeta-sei is the home planet of all saiyans; you're friend, 'Goku', obviously must be one! And don't…ever…touch…my…tail!" "Geez, sorry! Stop being a grouch! So, why are you here if you live on another planet?" "None of your business, girl! But if you must know, this idiot named Frieza took me from my father when I was five and finally I got tired of his bull so I ran away from him," Vegeta said quickly. 

"Oh…k," "Hey Bulma!" Goku jumped off of the flying nimbus. He had just come from Master Roshi's, which is where, coincidently; he lived. "Hi Goku!" "This is a saiyan?!" Vegeta looked down at the boy. "Well, from what you said, he is. See, he's got a tail right here," Bulma turned Goku around to show his tail (ha!) That's kind of funny to me, his 'tail', get it?!(Crickets)…never mind, back to the story…).

"He does look familiar, hmmm…." Vegeta walked around Goku. "Uhh, Bulma…what's a saiyan and who is he?" "A saiyan is some race and he's suppose to be the Prince," Bulma rolled her eyes. "I've got it! Your Bardock's son, Kakkarot!" "Kakka who?" "Kakkarot! I knew 'Goku' was no saiyan name, it's too stupid!" "Hey, I like my name!"

"Look, what is this…this pile of rubbish you people live on?!" "The name of our PLANET, Vegeta, is Earth and we are known as Earthlings!" "It's Prince Vegeta to you, girl! Now that I have found out the name of the weakest race alive, I'm leaving, Goodbye!" he spat, turning around and stomping off. "Wait!" she ran after him. He stopped and turned to look at her. "What?!" "Where are you going to go?" "I don't know but I can take care of myself, so you can mind your own business!"

"Shut up! Look…I can ask my parents if you could stay at Capsule Corps. for a while if you like," Bulma avoided looking him in the eyes. "I don't need your pity, girl!" "It's not pity, I just want to help you, dummy! Now come on!" Bulma pulled out a capsule.

"I'll just take Flying Nimbus, See you later!" Goku waved as he disappeared into the distance. "What's with that cloud? Why don't he just fly?!" "You can fly?" Bulma eyes widened. "Yes, very good, in fact," Bulma threw the capsule back into her pocket. "Wow! Can we fly to Capsule Corps.?!" "A weak 'human' as yourself, can fly?"

"No! But you can…" "Wha? I refuse to touch you, girl! I'm not flying you anywhere!" "Aww, come on Veggie-chan!" "Don't call me that! My mother and all her friends use to call me that! I hate that name!" "Look, just pick me up and let's go already!" "Grrr…fine! But just this once, don't get use to it! I don't like touching ugly things as ugly as you!" he flew into the sky. "I AM NOT UGLY!!"

Well, that's the first chapter. I know it sucked, but review anyway. Next chapter, Veggie-chan meets Bulma's parents. Peace out!


	2. Meet The Parents

 Disclaimer: Read the last one.

This is the 2nd chapter. In this chapter, Vegeta and Bulma go to Bulma's house and Vegeta gets to meet his future parents-in-law. I don't have much to say right now so as always, enjoy!

_Meet The Parents_

__

__

"Where's the dump you live in suppose to be?!" Vegeta was quite annoyed. He was already ticked off because he had landed on this crazy planet and met a bunch of idiots that wouldn't even call him by his proper name, Prince Vegeta. Now some girl, that didn't even have one hundredth of his power, was bossing him around and trying to pity him like he was completely lost and helpless; not that he wasn't lost, but he would NEVER admit to that!

"For one, Veggie boy, I don't live in any dump! Two, it should be a mile from here that way," Bulma pointed North-West to the location of Capsule Corps. 

"Don't call me that, unless, of course, you would like me to 'accidentally' drop you!" Vegeta threatened her. Bulma gulped and shut up, not wanting to die.

"So…" she said, trying to change the subject, "Who is Frieza?" "He is known as the ruler of the universe, something I was suppose to be!"

"Why would you want to rule the universe?" Bulma gave him that 'You need a new hobby' type tone. "Because I do, it's in my blood. Stop being so nosey, girl!"

"Ugh! Fine, I was just trying to make conversation! And stop calling me girl, I have a name you know!" "Well, I don't like conversing! And I know you have a name, but I don't think you want me to call you it!" Vegeta spat. "Stop being so rude! I'm letting you stay at my house, the least you could do is be nice!" "A Prince sucks up to no one, especially weak humans!"

"It's not sucking up, you idiot! It's showing your gratitude! Now, Can I ask you a question?" Bulma asked nicely. "What is it?" Vegeta muttered. "Where's your father, right now?" "Dead," he stated. Bulma was taken back. 'How can he say that so smoothly, as if it's nothing?!' she thought to herself. "What about your mother?" "Dead. All of the saiyans are dead except for Kakkarot and I. Frieza destroyed our home planet."

"Aww! That's so sad!" "Why?" "You don't have any family left," "You're so weak! Is that the place up ahead?" Bulma looked up to see the huge Capsule Corps. building in front of her. "Yep, that's the place! Just land in front of the big white compound in the middle of the other buildings," "You need a building that huge for three people to live in it, girl?" Vegeta asked, quite amused. "Be quiet and land!"

Vegeta landed in front of the porch. He let go of her and said, "You're home, now I'm leaving," Vegeta was about to fly off when Bulma stopped him. "Wait! I thought you were going to stay with us," Bulma really didn't want him to leave. Maybe because she thought he needed a friend, maybe because he really had no where to go, maybe because she thought he was cute! Maybe all those reasons, but he wasn't going to leave with out a fight!

"I told you I don't need your pity, girl!" Vegeta said angrily. "I already told you I'm not pitying you, I'm just trying to help you out! Now, you're going to live here whether you like it or not!" Bulma dragged him up the steps to the front door. Bulma reached in her pocket for her key. 'Why are you letting this….IDIOT tell you what to do?!? So what if she's kind of cute…! What am I thinking?! A Saiyan Prince liking some…weakling!?'

Bulma put the key in the key hole and unlocked the door. "I'm home!" she announced, opening the door. Mrs. Briefs came from inside the kitchen, "Oh, hi sweetheart!" Bulma's mother pranced over to them. "Oh my! Who is this handsome young man with you?" Bunny patted him on the head. Vegeta scowled at her. "My, someone has a temper," Bunny giggled. "His name is Vegeta, he comes from another planet, Vegeta-sei. He's the Prince of the salmons or whatever," Vegeta sneered at her, "Saiyans!" 

"Anyway…can Vegeta live with us for a while, his home planet's been destroyed so he has no where to go. Please?" Bulma smiled. "Oh, of course this sweet little angel can stay with us!" Bunny bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta wiped it off with his hand and glared at her. "Are you hungry, Vegeta?" Vegeta was about to make a smart comment until he heard the word 'food'. "Sure," "Ok then, you go show Vegeta his room while I fix you two something to eat," Bunny went back into the kitchen.

"Tell me that's not your mother, she's stupid!" Vegeta's face cringed. "My mom is not stupid! Naïve, yes, but not stupid! Let's go," Bulma started up the steps. As she walked up the steps, she ran into her father. "Oh, hi dad," "Hello, Bulma. Who's your friend," Dr. Briefs asked. "Oh, he's Vegeta. He's going to stay with us for a while because he doesn't have a place to stay' I'm going to show him his room right now," 

"Okay, nice to meet you Vegeta," Dr. Briefs nodded his head at him. 'I'm going to be in a meeting tonight so don't wait up for me," "Ok, dad, bye," Vegeta watched him go down the steps. 'Hmmm….he's pretty sexy, come to think of it. I wonder if he thinks I'm cute too…' ***WAIT!! Ok, that last thought wasn't what he actually thought, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention! Here's his real thought!***

'What is with these humans?! Welcoming me in as if they've known me my whole life!' "Vegeta? Hello!" Bulma waved a hand in front of his face. Vegeta snapped out of his trance at the sound of her voice. "Come on, Beta," she lead him to a room half way down the hall. "Here ya go, this is your new room!" Bulma opened the door…to a empty room! Nothing was in it! "Shouldn't there, at least, be a bed in here?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know, this is one of our extra rooms so we'll have to get you some furniture for it after we eat," she said. "And some new clothes too, not that what your wearing is bad, it's just that you can't go walking around wearing the same thing everyday," he was wearing a brown tank muscle shirt and some black pants.

"I refuse to shop! Only females do that!" "Oh shut up and come on!" Bulma dragged him back down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi dear, he are your sandwiches; enjoy Veggie!" Bunny sat the plates in front of the chairs where Bulma and Vegeta were about to sit at. "Don't call me that!" "Why not, I think it's a cute name for a cute boy," "Ugh!" Vegeta slumped into the chair. "Mom, can me and Vegeta go shopping after we eat?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, I don't know, dear. Your just little kids, you might get hurt or kidnapped or something," "But mom, Vegeta's real strong, he'll just beat them up! He can fly too!" "Oh, is that so?! Well, of course you can go then! I'll see you two later, bye Veggie!" Bunny skipped out of the kitchen. "Like I said, the woman's crazy!" Vegeta bit into one of his sandwiches. "Ugh! Be quiet!" 'He's not too bad…' they ate the rest of their meal.

**_READ THIS!!!_**

Well, that's the 2nd chapter. In the next chapter, Vegeta and Bulma go shopping. I wanted to inform you all about my site that I'm making. If you have any humor, fanfictions, fanart, or pics that you would like me to put on the site, please contact me at VeggieTrunks@hotmail.com OR veggietrunks@veggie-trunks.net. At last resort, email me at clover@veggie-trunks.net. 

DRAGON BALL Z ONLY!!!

NO HENTAI PICS!!!

I will except lemons, but NO hentai! If you have a pic that you think is acceptable, email me it and I'll tell you whether it is or not. Peace out!


	3. Prince Vegeta Goes Shopping

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

This is the 3rd chapter. I haven't much to say. Remember to tell me if you want your fic or fan art or something on my new site I'm building. In this chapter, Bulma and Vegeta go shopping for some furniture and clothes. As always, enjoy!

Prince Vegeta Goes Shopping 

'I can't believe I, the Prince of Saiyans, is being forced to go shopping by some stupid girl from the weakest race I have EVER encountered in my LIFE!' Vegeta's mind grumbled as he watched Bulma. She was making sure that it had gas and stuff. "Ok, everything looks good. Let's go," she put her helmet on and jumped on the motorcycle. She tossed a helmet to Vegeta and said, "Come on, Veggie, let's get a move on!" Vegeta walked to the motorcycle while inspecting the helmet. "What is this thing?" he asked.

"It's a helmet, it protects your head just in case you get in an accident or something while riding the motorcycle or a bike or whatever. Now get on!" "Fine!" Vegeta put the helmet on his head and slumped onto the seat of the bike behind her. She turned around to look at a frowning Vegeta. "Awe, cheer up! Have a little fun!" Bulma started up the motorcycle. "Wooooooo!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she flew off. "Hey, slow down! Are you crazy or something, girl?!" Vegeta held on for his dear life as Bulma drove faster and faster. "What, is little Veggie scared?" Bulma taunted.

"Who are you calling scared?! Stop the bike and let me drive!" Bulma pressed on the brake. "Fine, drive, but if I end up in a hospital, you're the one I'm suing!" Bulma and Vegeta switched seats on the bike. "Ok, that's the gas and that's the brake. Okay, I'm ready." As soon as Vegeta got through checking where everything was, he drove off. 

"Whoa!" Bulma almost fell off but wrapped her arms around Vegeta's waist just in time. "I know I'm sexy, girl, but I'm driving here," Vegeta smirked. "For one, I'm not holding you because you're sexy, I'm just holding on for dear life! Two, 'trying to drive' are the right words!"

"Hey, I'm driving better than you did!" Vegeta dodged cars from right to left. "No you're not! Stop at the red light, baka!" Vegeta came to a pit stop. "Now, where are we going, girl?" "We're going to the mall. It's 5 blocks ahead, 3 blocks to the right, and two to the left," she gave him the directions.

"How are we suppose to get this stuff back to Capsule Corps. Exactly?" he asked in a smart-alleck tone. "Well, baka, we're going to capsulate the stuff!" the light turned green and Vegeta hit the gas hard. "Why do I have to go?!" he asked, quite annoyed by her yelling.

"Unless you want me to come back with pink furniture, you're going! I don't know what you like!" Bulma hit him in the head. "Hey!!" Vegeta yelled. "You deserved it!" Vegeta took a right. "I'm going to kill you when we get there!" Vegeta threatened. "You wouldn't!" "Oh wouldn't I?!"

"Just shut up!" Bulma turned on the little radio that was built into the motocycle. The song 'Californication' came on sung by Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

Psychic spies from China  
Try to steal your mind's elation  
Little girls from Sweden  
Dream of silver screen quotations  
And if you want these kind of dreams  
It's Californication

"Ohhh! I love this song!" Bulma started tapping her foot to the beat. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Dumb humans!"

It's the edge of the world  
And all of western civilization  
The sun may rise in the East  
At least it settles in the final location  
It's understood that Hollywood

Sells Californication

Bulma sang along with the song. "Would you shut up, girl?!" "Be quiet, saiyan!" Bulma retorted.

Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging  
Celebrity skin is this your chin  
Or is that war your waging  
  


"This song makes no sense at all! And what the heck is Californication?!" Vegeta asked. "the word is made up, dud! It comes from the word California and the word vacation; California is a state in the United States and you know what vacation is," Bulma explained.

First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication

  
  


Marry me girl be my fairy to the world  
Be my very own constellation  
A teenage bride with a baby inside  
Getting high on information  
And buy me a star on the boulevard

" I still think this song makes no sense!" "Shut up and listen!"

It's Californication

Space may be the final frontier  
But it's made in a Hollywood basement  
Cobain can you hear the spheres  
Singing songs off station to station  
And Alderon's not far away  
It's Californication

"This song is one of the best songs ever made!" Bulma sighed. "Oh please, spare me!" Vegeta turned left. "Must you be so rude?!" "Must you be so ugly?!" Vegeta shot back

Born and raised by those who praise  
Control of population everybody's been there and  
I don't mean on vacation

First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication

"So what are we buying, just furniture?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, and some clothes for you unless a spot some cute clothes OR cute boys, of course!" Bulma smirked(!).

Destruction leads to a very rough road  
But it also breeds creation  
And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar  
They're just another good vibration  
And tidal waves couldn't save the world  
From Californication

Pay your surgeon very well  
To break the spell of aging  
Sicker than the rest  
There is no test  
But this is what you're craving

First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication

Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication

"Is this the place?" Vegeta pulled into a huge parking lot to a HUGE building. "Yep, that's the mall! Park in front of the door," Vegeta parked on the side walk in front of the main door. He pulled the helmet off and sat it on the bike's handle and jumped off. 

Bulma did the same. "Ok, stand back, Veggie," Bulma pressed the encapsulate button on the motorcycle. In a matter of seconds, it dropped to the ground as a capsule. "Alright," Bulma picked the capsule up and threw it in her pocket, "Let's go!" She walked to the door. Vegeta followed.

Vegeta's eyes widened the second he came through the door. The place was really big, five stories. It had a big ice skating ring in the middle of the first floor. When you first walk through the door, there's a big fountain about 25 feet away from the door. To the left was a game room. To the right were a few eating places. "You humans can't get enough of shopping, can you?" Vegeta begin to walk, looking around like a tourist as he went. "Hey, wait!" Bulma caught up with him.

"Hi young lady, you're Bulma Briefs, aren't you?" the furniture man held out his hand for her to shake. "Yep, I'm Bulma!" Bulma firmly shook his hand. "Well, nice to meet you. Now, what would you like? A bed, dresser, couch perhaps?"

"Well, I'm looking for things for him," Bulma cocked her head Vegeta's way. "Well, I see. Does he have anything special in mind?" "Well, whatever he has can't be loud, he's a quiet person, very personal. He also likes to be very comfortable," "Okay, hmm…" the man inspected Vegeta. 

Vegeta sneered at him. "My, has an attitude too. I think I have just what you're looking for," the man walked over to a twin bed. It was more than enough room for Vegeta to sleep on. "I think white sheets and black covers would suit him and this bed just fine. The sales person walked over to the sheets and covers section of the store and picked out some black covers and white sheets that fit the bed perfectly. 

"Here you go sir, these okay?" he waited for a response from Vegeta. Vegeta took the cover and sheets from him. He examined them. "Well, I guess," he hmpfed. "He likes them," Bulma whispered to the salesman. He smiled. "Anything else, ma'am?" "No, I'll pay now," "Okay, this way please," he walked to the register. 

After Bulma paid and encapsulated the bed and they said their goodbye's, Bulma and Vegeta were walking to the second floor to find some dressers. "Well, you didn't blow anybody up so you did good, Vegeta, but you could be a little nicer," she patted him on the back. "I don't have to do anything!" they walked into the second floor's furniture store. 

"Well, hello, may I help you two kids?" "Yeah, I'm Bulma Briefs and I'm looking for some dressers and a TV for my friend here," "I'm no friend of yours," Vegeta muttered but not loud enough for the salesman to hear.

"Well, Bulma Briefs, is it? Nice to meet you, come this way," the man lead them over to the dressers. "Now what kind of dresser you need? One with a mirror, one without, any specific color?" "Um, one with a mirror. Could you show us some regular colored, fine finished furniture?"

"Sure," the man walked up to a nicely sized dresser drawer with a mirror. It was beautifully polished. "What do you think, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta sat there for a moment, then shrugged. "We'll take it! Now, do you have two more dressers to go with that?"

"You're in luck, we have some on sale right now right here," the man pointed to the two twin drawers that matched with the big one they just picked out. "Great! Now a TV and stand," "Right this way madame,"

"See how more respectful people are when you show a little courtesy and respect, Vegeta?" Bulma said while walking behind the man, though only loud enough for Vegeta to hear. "I really don't care," Vegeta was very tired of her at this point.

"Now, is the room big, small, middle-sized?" the man asked. "It's bigger than middle-sized but not big big," she responded. "Well, I guess this "25" inch TV would work just fine then. It's black, color, comes with a DVD and a VCR and a stand which, ironically, matches the furniture you just bought and is on sale for $565.99 plus tax. Since this is a big deal, you get two movies on DVD and VCR for free when you buy this, any choice you like. Just go to the people next door and show them the ticket I give you."

"Well, Vegeta, should we get it," "Sure," Vegeta said, bored. "Okay, we'll take 'em!" Bulma paid and encapsulated the stuff and said goodbye and walked out, whatever! They head next door. There, they got 'The Matrix' and 'Bless The Child' on DVD, then got 'The Mummy' and 'The Mummy returns on VCR. Bulma would have gotten more but she didn't want to waste all of their time.

"Okay, I didn't plan on doing this but I know you might get bored sitting in that room all day long with nothing to do, SO were going to go buy you a play station and get you some games on there, I know EXACTLY what you'll like," they walked in a toy store.

"Ok, here's a black play station," she picked it up and handed it to Vegeta. "Now, some of the best games they ever made for play station are the Final Fantasy games! We're going to get 7, 8, and 9, and-" "What about the rest, 1-6?" Vegeta asked.

"They're not on play station. Now I know you like all that fighting crap, so that why I got those. I'm also getting, hmm…" she looked around. "Oh! We'll get Twisted Metal 4 and…all the Spyros, I want to play that, and…" she picked up Rayman, "Hmmm…I guess I'll play that too. Okay, let's go," she walked in front as Vegeta carried a big stack of things behind her.

"A Prince is NOT to be some slave for some weak female, you know!" Vegeta grumbled. "Oh hush!" they walked up to the register. "Might I help you get those things on the counter, young man?" the woman took the things from Vegeta's grasp and sat them on the counter. "Ohh, he's pretty cute, what's your name?"

 Vegeta glared at her but spoke, "Vegeta," "Well, Vegeta, since your so cute, I'll let you get something for your little girlfriend here for free," she pinched him on the cheek. He slapped her hand away, "That's not my girlfriend, or a friend at that!" "Sure, now go on and pick her something out, be nice," "Fine!" Vegeta grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be a cute little blue teddy bear with a velvet coat. "Awe, it's so cute! Thank you, Veggie!" Bulma hugged it tight. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"My, aren't you quite the romantic. That'll be 347.98 but since your so cute, I'll just make it 300 even," "Here you go," Bulma paid her. "Okay, bye. Bye cutie pie," the woman waved. Vegeta hmpfed and walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait up!"  Bulma grabbed the capsule and ran after him. "Okay, we need to go pick you some clothes out. They went to the clothes store on the last floor. They were there for at least an hour while Vegeta tried on thing after thing. Finally, after he had a fairly sized amount of clothes, they went to the girl's section.

There, Bulma tried on everything in that section! After she had bought up the whole girl's section, they went to the cash register and paid and crap. "Well, were ready to go," Bulma was about to walk down the steps when Vegeta said "Wait, give me the motorcycle capsule," an evil smirk danced across his lips.

Uh oh! What's Veggie up to?! Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Hope ya'll are having a Merry Christmas! Peace out!  


	4. Are You Crazy?!?!?

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hi, this is the, yep, you guessed it, 4^th chapter! I don't have much to say. My stupid computer acted like it didn't want to read my disk with all my stories on it so I've been trying to do something about that. It's working now but it was screwing up. My disk works on my bro's computer just fine so I knew it just had to be my comp. Anywayz, in this chapter, let's just say Vegeta is a little naughty (wink!). As always, enjoy!  
  
Are You Crazy?!?  
  
"What do you want my bike for?" Bulma asked, pulling it from her pocket. "Shhhhh! Come over here!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and lead her into the long hallway leading to the bathrooms.  
  
"W-why are we going over here?!" Bulma became a little frightened by Vegeta's actions. "I said shut up!" Vegeta pushed her on the wall and looked around. Bulma really started panicking now.  
  
"What are you doing!?" she yelled as Vegeta reached out for her. "Shut up!" Vegeta snatched the capsule from her. Before she could blink twice, Vegeta had already opened the capsule, put the helmet on, and gotten onto the bike.  
  
"Here," Vegeta tossed the other helmet at Bulma, which she caught. "Are you crazy?! We can't do this, you can't ride a bike around in a mall!" "Well, we're in luck then, it's not a bike, it's a motorcycle," Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bulma gave him a glare. "Besides, you're the one who said I should learn to have some fun. Now come on," "..........ok..........but we better not go to jail!" Bulma hopped on the bike, helmet on.  
  
"Ready?" Vegeta started up the engine. "Yeah...." "Let's go!" Vegeta hit the gas and the cycle flew off. The song `Rollin', by Limp Bizkit, just happened to come on at the same time.  
  
"Whoooooooo!!!!" Vegeta was doing circle around the 5^th floor. "Hey, watch the people!" Bulma yelled. People were dodging Vegeta from left to right. Vegeta hopped onto the banister of the steps and rode down it to the 4^th floor.  
  
There, 5 policemen at the doughnut shop spotted the two. "Hey, get `em boys!" one policeman yelled. All the policemen took a last bite out of their doughnut, then ran after Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, the cops are after us!" Bulma looked back at the policeman waving their sticks. "So?" Vegeta shrugged. "Ugh! You idiot, we're going to get caught!" Bulma hit him. "Watch it girl!" Vegeta rode down to the third floor, where two fat cops saw him fly around the corner.  
  
"Hey! Stop you juvenile delinquent!" One of the cops yelled. "Make me, fatty!" Vegeta yelled back. "You're gonna pay for that, shorty!" the cops were heaving and breathing all hard.  
  
"If you can even catch up with your fat a-" "Vegeta! Don't cuss!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed for the main doors of the first floor. "They're getting away!" Another policeman yelled.  
  
"Close the doors!" a policeman pressed a button by the stairway and the doors closed automatically. "We're busted! How are we going to get out?!" Bulma screeched. "You'll see!" Vegeta turned a sharp left and up the long, flat, emergency walkway that went through every floor and stopped at the fifth.  
  
You could only get there if there was an emergency and you pressed the emergency button, which let out a ring that could be heard throughout the whole mall. The doors on the first and fifth floors were getting repaired so you could just walk in, or ride in Vegeta's case.  
  
He got to the last floor and stopped. There were about 10 policeman waiting for him to come. "What do we do now?" Bulma said, in a barely audible tone. "I suggest you get a good grip on me," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked, frightened while she held onto Vegeta's waist tight. "Because of this," Vegeta put the peddle to the meddle. Cops were lunging at him but couldn't get a good grip on the bike.  
  
Bulma looked a head to see where Vegeta was going. She saw a huge window. "Vegeta, you wouldn't!" "You see any other way out of here?" Vegeta was getting closer and closer.  
  
"Hold on tight!" Vegeta yelled as he rode straight through the window, glass flying everywhere. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"" Bulma screamed, shutting her eyes. The bike began to flip through the air as if he was doing some trick.  
  
"Were going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed again. The bike landed on it's two wheels and Vegeta sped off through the parking lot and into the woods right by the mall. He went so fast that no one really saw where he went.  
  
After a second, Vegeta stopped the bike and finally said "You can open your eyes now, girl," he parked and hopped off. Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see Vegeta smirking at her.  
  
""Thank Kami, we're alive!" Bulma sighed in relief. Then, she gave Vegeta the scariest glare she could come up with. "YOU IDIOT!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING?!?!? THAT WAS DANGEROUS!!!! WE COULD HAVE DIED!!!!!!!!!WHAT IF THEY FIND US?!?!?!? WE'LL BE SITTING IN JAIL!!!!!! WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR THAT MILLION DOLLAR WINDOW?!?!?!??!? NOT YOU, I BET!!!!!!!! DO YOU NOT HAVE A BRAIN!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed her head off.  
  
"You have to admit it was fun though," Vegeta sat down on a rock. "YOU-...yeah...it was kind of fun, I guess," Vegeta gave her a `you guess? Hmpf' stare. Bulma gave a big grin.  
  
"OK!! It was the most fun I've ever had in my life!!!! I mean, dodging the cops and riding down banisters and, the big finale, riding out the window!!! It was great!!!" Bulma plopped down by him.  
  
"I'll assume you don't go on too many adventures, do you?" "...No. I mean I went to go find these things called dragon balls but...well, everything got screwed up. Nothing interesting happened since they were all together. Some idiot named Pilaf had found them all right before I started looking for him."  
  
"He almost got his wish but Goku had turned ape on us because of the full moon so we had to wish for the moon to go away that night before he crushed us all!" "Dragon balls? And who's us?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, for one, when I said we, I meant me, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar, these people I met on the way to Pilaf's castle. Dragon Balls are the magic balls that, if you get all seven together, you can make any wish you want that doesn't exceed the Dragon's power. The dragon is the thing that comes from the balls to grant your wish or whatever,"  
  
Bulma giggled at Vegeta's reaction. "I'm hungry," Vegeta looked around for an animal. "What are you looking-" before Bulma could finish, Vegeta had ran off after something he saw.  
  
A few minutes later, he came back, dragging a dead deer. "OH MY KAMI!!!!!!! THAT IS SO SICK!!!!!" Bulma looked on in horror. "Well, what else am I suppose to eat?" Vegeta started peeling off the fur.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwww!!!! Go over there and do that!!!!!!!" Bulma looked away. "Ugh, humans!" Vegeta chopped the head off and threw it far off. Bulma nearly fainted when she turned back around to see a dead, furless, decapitated deer lying on the ground.  
  
Vegeta was in the process of tearing off the legs. "Ugh!" Bulma felt a little sick. She suddenly put her hand over her mouth and ran behind the bushes. Vegeta heard some noises that indicated she was throwing up.  
  
"You're so weak," Vegeta laughed. Bulma came from behind the bushes, holding her stomach. "Here, girl," Vegeta fired a ki ball at the deer parts, cooking them so they didn't look as sickening.  
  
"You happy?" "Well, I feel a little better about looking at it," Bulma sat back down on the rock. Vegeta bit into a juicy deer leg. "Want some?" Vegeta reached the deer leg out to Bulma.  
  
"No thanks?" she shoved it away. "What? You scared?" Vegeta taunted. "Fine!" Bulma walked over and sat by him, hesitantly taking a leg. She slowly put it up to her mouth and gave a small bite.  
  
She chewed...and chewed...and chewed. "Hmmm!" she took another bite. "This is good!" "What is this animal called?" Vegeta threw his meatless leg far off into the woods and picked up another.  
  
"It's a deer. A lot of us humans don't eat them, that's why I freaked out," "Really? I was wondering why you were acting like a fool. Then again, you always do," Vegeta kept eating his leg as if he didn't insult her.  
  
"Shut up!" Bulma playfully hit him in the back of the head. Vegeta laughed. "You know, you're not that bad, Vegeta," Bulma blushed when she realized what she said. Vegeta blushed at her comment. They both turned away. There was a moment of silence. Then, they heard a vehicle coming they're way.  
  
It was....it was......  
  
Whoa! Don't fall off that cliff people! I'll help ya'll back up when I get my next chapter out. Again, I'm SORRY this chapter took so long! Next chapter, you find out who it is! Peace out! 


	5. A Perfect Moment Ruined

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hey peps! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Yep, that's right, I'm writing this on the big 25 of December! I am GOING to FINISH this CHAPTER TODAY!!!! I might even finish a chapter for the other two today too! Never know though, probably won't (shrug), you'll get it by the end of this week so don't fret if you don't.

I know some folks are waiting for the next chapter for 'The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- Goku Saga' because I had a cliffy on that one too so… Anywayz, in this chapter, you find out who that person is that ruined their beautiful moment! Shame on- no no no, I won't say the name(even though ya'll are about to see it in the first sentence of the chapter anyway)! As always, enjoy.

A Perfect Moment Ruined 

__

__

It was….It was….Yamcha?!? "Yamcha?!?!" Bulma exclaimed. "Who?" Vegeta asked, puzzled. "Hey Bulma!" Yamcha parked his little hovering vehicle. "What are you doing here?!" "Well, your mom told me you came over to the mall so I came looking for you."

"You couldn't wait till I got home?" Bulma gave him that 'you're dumb' look. "Well, I didn't know you had company," Yamcha's eyes wondered to Vegeta, who glared. "We were buying him some furniture, he's staying with us for a while. He says he's some Prince of Saiyans from Planet Vegeta and says Goku's from there too and his real name is Kokkaroo or something," Bulma shrugged.

"Kakkarot!" "Excuse me! Kakkarot!" "You hit your head lately, man?" Yamcha may have laughed but Vegeta didn't find it funny at all. "Are you laughing at me?" Vegeta asked in a very low voice, and quite threatening one too. "Yeah, you're crazy!" Vegeta stood up and got neck-to-face with Yamcha and looked up.

"What, are you gonna do something pint-size?" Yamcha edged him on. "Yamcha, don't do that," Bulma warned. "Why not, I might make him cry?" Yamcha taunted. "Grrrrrrr!" "Yamcha, don't push him!" "Ok ok, I won't mess with shorty here! Gosh!" "I am NOT short!!!!" "Ummm…" Bulma tried to change the subject, "How about I go see if any policeman are coming this way so we can get back to my place in one peace, k? Don't ask, Yamcha, I'll tell you later," Bulma walked toward the mall.

As soon as Bulma was out of hearing range, Yamcha said "What are you doing near my girl?" Yamcha growled. "Who?" Vegeta didn't know WHAT Yamcha was talking about! "Bulma, she' mine!" "Oh really?" "Yes really! So don't get any ideas!" "Since when is she yours?" "Well…were not going together right now, but she likes me a lot more than you!"

"Look here, boy!" Vegeta could tell he was at least a year younger than him, "I don't have time to play with you! If I wanted your 'girl', I would have her!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Who would want some short, troll looking punk like you?!" "You'd be surprised, human," Vegeta smirked.

"Look, just remember she's mine so if you try something your going to have to deal with me!" "Oh my, I'm shaking with fear!" Vegeta mocked. "You- here she comes, remember what I said!" "Ok, their not searching around right here at the moment so we have enough time to jet out of here," Bulma made sure she had her capsules and everything.

"Yamcha, can we ride in your car, they'll recognize my motorcycle?" Bulma asked. "Anything for you," Yamcha opened up the door for her. "Thank you," she got in. Yamcha shut the door and got in the driver's seat. "Hop in, Vegeta," Bulma said. "I think I'll just fly," Vegeta didn't feel like dealing with that idiot, Yamcha and his jealousy.

"Awww, come on Vegeta! Don't be like that! Come on, please?" Bulma batted her eyes. Vegeta sighed "Fine!" he gave in. He slumped into the vehicle. "Thanks Veggie-chan!" Bulma gave him a big hug. "Yeah yeah, get off me!" Yamcha frowned. 'If he thinks he can have MY girl, he has another thing coming!' Yamcha drove off.

"So Bulma," Yamcha tried starting a conversation with the blue haired beauty, "What exactly happened?" "Well, we had just got through shopping and was about to go home when SOMEBODY had this CRAZY idea to get on MY motorcycle and ride OUT of the mall!" Bulma eyed Vegeta.

"Hey, it was fun to me," Vegeta shrugged. "Anyway, so after almost running over a million people and getting chased down by cops, we were almost out when suddenly they shut the main doors! So Vegeta, who had a way out of it THANK KAMI, rode up that emergency road thingy and when we got to the 5th floor, he, being the psycho that he is, runs us right out of the window in into the woods! That's the WHOLE story!" Bulma took a deep breath.

Yamcha immediately stopped the car. "You ran out of a window with HER!?!?!" Yamcha couldn't believe it! He ran out of a 5 story building with a Bulma! She barely had a ki for Kami's sake! "She lived, didn't she?!?" "What if she got hurt?! She's only human!"

"Not my problem!" "She-" "HEY!!!" Bulma yelled, getting their attention quite well. "Yamcha, if I want to risk my life and jump out of a window, I WILL!!! Now drive!" she ordered. "But-" "NOW!!!" "Ugh! Fine…" Yamcha turned around and kept driving. "You going home?" Yamcha asked. "Yes, I've had enough excitement for one day. You know, we should do something like that again, Vegeta," Bulma gave a smirk to challenge Vegeta's. He smirked back (he sure does smirk a lot!). "Ahem," Yamcha interrupted, "We're almost there."

"Good, I'm tired!" "Hmpf! I'm leaving this stupid planet tomorrow!" Vegeta crossed his arms and looked the other way. "What? Why?!" "Because a Prince doesn't belong on such a WEAK planet! Besides, you humans get on my nerves!" Vegeta mainly meant Yamcha.

"But Veggie," Bulma whined, "We just bought you all of these clothes and furniture, what are we suppose to do with them?! Don't goooooooooooo! I won't have anyone to haras- I mean play with!" "Not my problem!" "But…but….what if Frieza finds you out there? He won't expect you to be on a weak planet like this!" Bulma said proudly, really thinking she had something.

"Hate to burst your bubble but this will probably be the first place he looks. It's the place you think you'd never find me," Vegeta broke the news. "Yeah…" Bulma dropped her head. 'YES!!!' Yamcha celebrated in his head. "Well, you don't have to leave until he comes! Can't you sense him come?"

"Yeah, but he has to be REALLY close to Earth for that and before I could get out there to him, he'd probably blow this place!" He saw the sad look on Bulma's face. He knew she really liked him, he didn't know if she liked him 'that way' too, but she enjoyed his company, none the less.

"But…I guess I could figure out a way to stay here and keep this wretched planet from being blown up," "YAY!!!" Bulma gave him a BIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGG hug this time. "Girl…I can't….breathe!" Bulma let go of him quickly. "Oh, sorry…" Bulma blushed and turned away. 'She sure isn't too shy when it comes to the opposite sex' he thought. 'This is not my day!' Yamcha sighed.

"Ok, were here," Yamcha hovered into the drive way. Vegeta jumped out. Yamcha glared at him. Vegeta glared back at him and walked on toward the house. "Thanks a lot Yamcha," Bulma said, getting out and walking over his side. "Your welcome, beautiful," Yamcha could be quite the charmer(Whatever!). 

 "So…I'll see you later," "Bye Bulma-chan!" Yamcha said as he rode off. "(sigh), what a guy! I think I love him!" Bulma looked all dreamily in Yamcha's direction. "Hmpf! Love is a sucker's game!" Vegeta pounded on the door. "It is NOT!" "You fall in love, get your heart broken, pick up the pieces, fall in love, get your heart broken, pick of the pieces, same routine over and over! I'd rather just be alone, frankly!"

"It's not always like that, Vegeta! Everyone has a soul mate," "That's lie is just as big as the lie about the Easter Bunny! Just some fib ya'll humans tell each other so you can have something to talk about!" "Easter- Wait…how do you know about the Easter Bunny?"

"While I was waiting for YOU to pick out some movies, I noticed some dumb book talking about some animal called the 'Easter Bunny' comes out and hides eggs and crap like that," Vegeta said. The door opened. "Oh, hi Bulma and Vegeta! Come on in!" Bulma's mother shoved them in the house and shut the door.

"Did you have a good time shopping?" "Yeah, it was great!" Bulma said. "That's good dear! How about you, Vegeta?" "…nice," "I'm glad you had some fun! By the way, don't worry about the damage, they'll have it fixed in no time!" Bulma jumped up. "How did you know?!"

"Mother's intuition. No kid has THAT much fun unless they've torn something up," Bunny walked out. "You know, right when you think her brain is to the point of no return, she does something intelligent," Bulma shook her head in amazement. "Hmm…just like you," Vegeta said quickly and ran up the steps.

"Why you! I'm gonna get you for that!" Bulma ran after him. "You'll have to catch me first, human!" Vegeta yelled back. So, the love birds- I mean 'friends' ran all over the house while Bulma tried to catch Vegeta. The end of the chapter….yeah….

OK!!!! That was the 5th chapter! I'm going to start on the next chapter for my story 'What is Love?' RIGHT NOW!!! I SHOULD have the next chapter for this saga out by the end of this week. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks


	6. Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hi! I know everyone's like "Veggie-Trunks, where have you been and why haven't you updated in a million years!?!" Well, guys, I've been updating my other stories and I've put up another story.

I had complete writer's block on this story too! But now I know exactly what I want to write! Also, I want to tell you that since I have put up a new story, 'Life Isn't Worth Living Without You', I have changed the order of how I update; You'll have to read my new story to see the order though ^_^! Everything, including the author's notes!

In this chapter, something happens. I know that's a sucky summary but I can't tell you what happens b/c it would give it away. Actually, the title might give it away itself! As always, enjoy!

Don't Leave Me 

__

__

_Alone for a while,_

_I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left_

_Inside my lonely heart._

It was a very beautiful day on Earth. It was 7:00 am. It had been, exactly, 3 months, 2 weeks, 16 hours, 35 minutes, and 15 seconds since Vegeta and Bulma had first met in front of her school.

They went on so many adventures, considering Vegeta always figured out a way to get them in trouble! Bulma really enjoyed having him around and her mother had no complaints either!

To weave by picking up 

_The pieces that remain._

_Melodies of Life,_

_Love's lost refrained._

Vegeta woke up to a beeping sound. "Ugh, what is that?" he rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he tried to find out where the sound was coming from. It was hard since he was half asleep. He finally figured out where it was coming from…his armor. He rose to his feet and walked over to the armor laying in the chair. He reached into the chest part of it and pulled out a communicator. "Oh no,"

_Our paths, _

_They did cross, _

_Thou I cannot say_

_Just why._

"Hi mom!" Bulma skipped in the kitchen. "Hi dear! How are you?" Bunny sat Bulma's plate down in front of her when she sat down. "Just fine mom! Is uh, Vegeta up yet?" she asked.

_We met, we laughed, _

_We held on fast,_

_And then we said_

_Goodbye._

"Oh yeah, he's up. He went outside to go to the other Capsule Corps. Building to ask your father something. "Dad? I wonder why," "Oh, he had quite a serious look on his face. Poor boy, I'm really worried! Why don't you go see what's the matter?" "Ok mom. I'll be right back!" Vegeta ran out the kitchen door. Bunny sighed. She knew exactly what was wrong b/c Vegeta had told her. She had to force the information out.

And who'll hear the echoes 

_Of stories never told?_

_Let them live outloud_

_Till they unfold._

It was so sad. 'Bulma won't be able to bear it," Bunny slumped down in the chair. "Vegeta! There you are!" Bulma ran up to him. Vegeta walked right by her without even acknowledging her presence.

_In my dearest memories,_

_I see you reaching out to me._

_Though you're gone,_

_I still believe you can call out my name._

"Hey!" Bulma grabbed his arm. "That's rude, you know!" Vegeta turned to face her. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but fear, sadness, and hate. "Vegeta?" she didn't even have to finish her question.

_A voice from the past, _

_Joining yours and mine,_

_Adding up the layers of_

_Harmony._

"Look, there's something I need to tell you," he said. She knew it was bad news. "What is it?" Vegeta took a deep breath. "I got a message from Frieza this morning," "What?!? What did he want!?" Bulma, shocked, asked.

And so it goes on and on. 

_Melodies of Life,_

_To the sky, beyond the flying birds;_

_Forever and beyond. _

"He told me that if I didn't meet him at this planet in the next 24 o\hours, he would come and find me and not only lock me up for the rest of eternity, but he would destroy the planet I was on and every other one around it." Bulma was speechless. 'He…he's leaving,' Bulma couldn't believe it. After all they had been through, that monster was going to take him away from her. She couldn't let it happen…no, she WOULDN'T let it happen!

"Vegeta, you can't leave! I mean, there's a whole universe out there, he couldn't possibly find you anytime soon-" "He has slaves all over the universe, he could find me anytime he feels like it!" Vegeta threw a capsule on the ground and it turned into a small ship.

Far and away 

_See the bird as it flies by._

_Gliding through the shadows_

_Of the clouds up in the sky._

_I've laid my memories_

_And dreams upon those wings._

_Let them go and see what_

_Tomorrow brings._

"Vegeta, you can't leave!" tears began to pour down her face. "Don't start crying, it's weak," he said coldly, even though he felt like crying himself. He opened the door to the space ship and started in the door. "You can't leave, Vegeta….I'll miss you," she sniffed. Vegeta stopped. He looked back at her. "Bulma," he said. Her head shot up. 'He called me by my name,' she thought.

_In your dearest memories,_

_Do you remember loving me?_

_Was it Faith(that's the title!!!!) that brought us close_

And now leaves me behind? 

He walked back over to her. "I don't want to go either. You're…the only friend I've ever had. But I don't want him to destroy this planet b/c of me. It's not fair," "But-" he put a finger over her mouth before she could say anything else.

_A voice from the past, _

_Joining yours and mine,_

_Adding up the layers of _

_Harmony._

_And so it goes on and on._

_Melodies of Life, _

_To the sky beyond the flying birds;_

_Forever and beyond and_

"I'll come back," he kissed her on the cheek, "I promise," without another word, he went in the ship, started it up, and blasted off. He looked out the mirror to get one last look at her.

If I should leave 

_This lonely world behind,_

_Your voice will still remember_

_Our melody._

Bulma fell to her knees and cried harder. Bulma's mother was standing at the door. She saw everything. She walked over to Bulma and got on her knee, hugging her. Bulma hugged her back.

Now I know that we'll carry on. 

_Melodies of Life,_

_Go circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

"What if I never see him again, mom?" she asked. "He said he'd come back, so he will. He promised. He'll be back….for you. It may not be anytime soon, but he'll be back," her mother soothed.

"I hope so," so Bulma and her mother sat there while Bulma cried. She prayed in her head to God that Vegeta would live through Frieza and come back to her someday.

_As long as we remember…_

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! That was so sad! I think the song fits with that chapter, don't you? I really liked the fact that it had the name of the fic in it! PLZ REVIEW!! I'd really like to know you're reaction to that chapter! Next chapter, it's 10 years later and that's all I'm saying! Peace out!


	7. 10 years later......

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hello, this is the 7^th chapter! Really sorry for the delay, been having difficulty getting on my comp! In this chapter, it's 10 years later. As always, enjoy!  
  
10 years later...  
  
"Mornin' mom," The woman said, slumping down in the kitchen table chair. It was early morning and she was ready to have breakfast. She was a very beautiful woman. Long, silky blue hair, smooth skin, firm breast, beautiful blue eyes, and great figure. She was very attractive to men, especially those who liked a woman with an attitude. Oh, she had an attitude all right! "Good morning, Bulma! How are you feeling?" her mother sat her plate down in front of her.  
  
"Ugh, not so good mom. I just don't feel too happy and cheery today," "Awe, that's too bad, dear. Maybe you should eat and get dressed and go out somewhere. Maybe shop or something, that always make you feel better," "Hmpf! It's no miracle worker!" "My gosh, sometimes you sound just like Vegeta," Bulma really sunk in her chair as she gave her mother a look' one that said `You shouldn't have mentioned him!'  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to bring him up but you know you two act so alike at times," "You mean we used to. He's probably dead," Bulma was really beating down on what was left of her happiness. "Oh Bulma! Don't say that now, you know he's alive. Why, Vegeta was the toughest little boy I knew, he'll be back!" Bunny sat down and drank her coffee. "You've been saying that for 10 years! Gosh, it's a good thing I have Yamcha to marry."  
  
"Oh Bulma, I don't think you'll marry him, he's not you're type at all," Bunny said. "What? Yamcha and I always have a good time and he NEVER got us into any dangerous situations!" "But you loved getting into trouble with Vegeta. Yamcha's just boring to you. You didn't even mention him until I brought up Vegeta, which he never liked," Bunny bit into her bagel.  
  
"He's not boring to me...I just wasn't thinking about him for the moment," she was bad at making up excuses. "Ok, let's have a test. Yamcha's dead," she looked at the reaction on Bulma's face, which wasn't too hurt. "Vegeta's dead," Bulma's face showed every sign of distress that was possible. "Ok mom, maybe you're right. But Vegeta isn't coming back, so I have no choice but to marry Yamcha! Besides, even if he DID come back, I could never tell him that I liked him! I'm too scared," Bulma sighed. "Oh, you'll get over your fear dear, trust me,"  
  
*********************  
  
"Landing in 5 minutes, landing in 5 minutes," the ship said. The man looked out the window to the Earth before him. It was a beautiful planet. "Bulma," he whispered. He had long, spiky hair. He wore a brown muscle shirt and black jeans. He was short for a saiyan, but his strength over weighed his unusual height. His name...Vegeta. "This planet hasn't changed much, still inhabits a bunch of weaklings," he snorted.  
  
`I wonder what she looks like now,' he thought. It has been so long since he had seen her but he knew she must be even more beautiful than before. He couldn't wait to see her again. `She probably is going with someone so I shouldn't be getting my hopes up like this.'  
  
`Besides, how could I tell her how I feel? What is she doesn't feel the same way?' Vegeta didn't know what to do. He had finally gotten away from Frieza for good and was ready to make his big come back...but didn't know what to say.  
  
"Why does the Prince of Saiyans have to go through such things?" he asked himself. "I wonder if Kakkarot is still here. Maybe he's mated with one of these humans," "Ship landing, Ship landing," the intercom said.  
  
The ship started shaking but not violently, as it placed itself on the grassy land.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey Chi Chi, Goku, what's up?" Bulma let them in. Chi Chi revealed a little baby boy from her arms. "Awe, Chi Chi, he so precious! Can I hold him?" "Sure," Chi Chi handed him over to Bulma, who cradled the baby in her arms.  
  
"Is he yours?" "Yeah, his name is Gohan," Goku said. "Oh, like your grandfather! That's nice. Hey mom, come here!" Bulma called her mother from the kitchen. "What is it dear?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Chi Chi and Goku! Bulma, what's that you're holding there?" Bunny walked up to her. "It's Goku and Chi Chi's new baby; his name is Gohan," "Oh my, isn't he darling?! Congratulations you two!"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs," Chi Chi said. "Let's go outside, it's a nice warm day. I'm cooking right now, we can eat out there," Bunny said. "Food?! Where?!" Goku looked around. "Goku, it's not ready yet," Bulma said.  
  
"Awe!" "Well, goon outside, kids, I'll be therein a minute with you're food," Bunny pushed them out the door.  
  
****************  
  
"I can feel her ki in front of Capsule Corps. along with Kakkarot and that girl Chi Chi and another unfamiliar ki," Vegeta said. He was flying to Capsule Corps. to find Bulma. His heart was pounding.  
  
After 10 whole years, he was about to see her again. It was overwhelming. "Maybe I should reconsider going, she might end up killing me by accident from over excitement," his face twisted in amusement.  
  
Bulma always over-reacted. She was a drama queen, you might say. "I'm really close so I should walk, I wouldn't want Kakkarot to sense me and blow it," Vegeta landed about 100 feet from Capsule Corps. and started walking briskly.  
  
*********************  
  
"Here's some lemonade," Bunny passed it out. Bulma, Chi Chi and Goku were sitting, their back facing the woods in which Vegeta would be coming through. Mrs. Briefs was sitting facing them and the woods.  
  
"So, when did you have him, Chi Chi?" Bunny was speaking of the boy who lay in the stroller by Goku's leg. "I had him two weeks ago," "I notice he has the 4 star Dragon Ball on his hat. Isn't that the one your grandfather gave you, Goku?" Bunny asked.  
  
"Yep! I found it with that Dragonball Radar that Bulma left at our house a long time ago," "So that's where I left that radar!" Bulma said. While she and Goku were talking about it, Bunny noticed someone walk out of the woods behind them.  
  
`Is that...Vegeta? Could it be? Oh my goodness!' Bunny was about to announce it but Vegeta mouthed to her `Don't say anything,' Bunny winked back and begin talking with the others. Vegeta quietly grabbed an extra chair and sat by Bulma.  
  
She didn't notice him at first because she was looking the other way. "Yeah, I got this new dress," she said to Chi Chi. "What color is it?" Vegeta asked. She turned to Vegeta and said "Red," then turned back to kept talking.  
  
"Yeah, so anyway-" Bulma froze. Chi Chi and Goku didn't freeze, but they were pretty shocked. Bulma looked at Goku and Chi Chi with questioning eyes. They both nodded. Bulma turned around and.....  
  
You guess what she does ppl! I finally finish this chapter! Yeah, it's been a busy New Year! Happy New Year by the way! I hope to have the next chapter out soon so I can tell ya'll what happens in it! PLZ REVIEW!!! You better review or I'll be forced to sick Veggie-chan on you and let me tell you, he's one mean b*tch!! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	8. Why Does Kami Hate Me So?

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hello, I'm ready to put out the next chapter! In this chapter, Vegeta and the gang have a little reunion AND something interesting happens that makes Vegeta's comeback crash to the ground. PLZ REVIEW!! As always, enjoy!  
  
Why Does Kami Hate Me So?  
  
Bulma's eyes were as big as saucers. She was completely speechless; it's amazing that she was even still breathing! "Well, this is a change. For one, you actually have nothing to say," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"...OH KAMI!!! Is that you, Vegeta?! I thought you were dead!" Shoot, after 10 years, who wouldn't start to face facts?! "Thank you. It's nice knowing you had confidence in me the entire time," Vegeta said with much sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"No, I didn't mean- What I meant- I never- Vegeta, ahhhhhh!!!" She wrapped her arms around him for a tight hug. "Awe," Goku said. "Shut up, Kakkarot!" "Still as rude as ever, I see, Vegeta," Then again, Chi Chi didn't really expect much more.  
  
She could remember when they met. Her and Goku were sitting by a little pond, flirting and minding their own business, while Vegeta was getting Bulma and himself into trouble.  
  
They were running from a huge dinosaur (Now everybody knows that in Dragon Ball Z, they have dinosaurs wondering around so don't ask me what I'm talking about) that was chasing after them because Vegeta kept throwing rocks at it and it finally spotted out who was doing it.  
  
As they were flying by Goku and Chi Chi, Vegeta accidentally bumped into to Chi Chi, making her fall into the pond. It wouldn't have been so bad if the pond weren't so nasty and infested with every disease known to man.  
  
Well, Chi Chi ran after Vegeta, who was getting chased by the dinosaur, who was now by Bulma and Goku, who also saw the dino coming. After a lot of running and hiding, it finally left them alone but Chi Chi wasn't through with Vegeta.  
  
When Chi Chi confronted him about it, he told her it wasn't his problem and to get away from him because she smelled. Well, Chi Chi started screaming and hollering and everything else.  
  
It wasn't exactly a nice first meeting. "Woman, you can get off of me now," Bulma looked up at him and frowned. "What? Now, I'm woman! You know, my name is just fine!"  
  
"Uh oh, here we go," Goku covered his ears. "I'm a Prince, I'll call you whatever I please!" "You are so sexist! You called me girl all the time like it was some horrible thing to be one, and NOW you're calling me woman! You- ugh, wait a minute. Just forget I said anything," Bulma really didn't feel like fight a loosing battle just then.  
  
"Oh, it's so good to have you back Veggie-chan!" Mrs. Briefs squealed as she gave him a kiss. Vegeta wiped it off with speed. He hated it when she kissed him. "I can't believe you're back," Bulma was really having some mixed emotions.  
  
"But 10 years! What took you so long, d*mnit?!" "Well, you try beating somebody with 100 times your strength, like me for instance," he loved gloating about how powerful he was.  
  
"Spare me!" Chi Chi snorted. "Kakkarot, I suggest you get your mate before I `accidentally' kill her," Vegeta threatened. "Oh yeah, tough guy!?" Chi Chi stood up, knocking her chair over.  
  
"Yeah, wench!" he also stood up. "Why, I'll kill you!" Chi Chi reached for his neck but Goku wouldn't let her get to him. "Let go of me right now, Goku!" "Let her go, Kakkarot; let her die if that's what she really wants!"  
  
Chi Chi looked at Bulma. "Bulma, are you going to let him talk to me like that?!?" "Yeah yeah, whatever chi chi," Bulma waved Chi Chi off. "I can't believe you're really back," Bulma was in a lot of shock. This was the handsome young boy she waited 10 years for and now he was here.  
  
"Bulma!" Chi Chi yelled. "What? Oh, stop messing with Chi Chi Vegeta and sit down," she commanded. Vegeta didn't really want to, but he didn't want to make his comeback a nightmare either, so he obliged.  
  
"See, he's stop Chi, now sit down please?" Goku asked, sitting himself back down. "Grr! Fine!" Chi Chi picked her chair up and slammed it on it's legs, and slumped down into the chair, frowning.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I forgot Vegeta's going to have to stay here! I'll have someone make your room up for you dear and I'll go see if the food's ready. Be right back, Veggie!" Bunny pranced on into the house.  
  
`What a dunce!' Vegeta thought. His eyes made their way back to Bulma, who was staring him down. "Is there something you find interesting about me?" he thinks he's so perfect (And he is!).  
  
"Your scare on your chest is almost gone. You know, the one you got while we were jumping off that cliff to get away from that rhino; it's hardly noticeable," Man, I tell you! Bulma wasn't missing anything!  
  
"Yeah, I know. That scare on your arm is fading too. You know, the one you got when we were riding those things you all call horses while getting chased by some bandits who we stole the horses from when we flew to Texas."  
  
"You guys flew to America?" Chi Chi couldn't believe some of the things they did. "Yeah, Chi. One time, we were swimming in the ocean and got chased by this huge shark! It was scary but really fun! Yeah, those were the good days," Bulma sighed.  
  
"I can't believe you got you two in so much trouble," Goku said to Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged. "So what if we climbed the Grand Canyon and placed mats on it while we climbed so we could slid all the way down?"  
  
"Oh my Kami," Chi Chi slapped her forehead. Bulma laughed, "Yeah! And remember the first time you got us in trouble. You know, when you rammed us out of a huge glass window on the 5^th floor of Satan City's mall? That was great!"  
  
"You two did that?! I should have known!" Chi Chi rolled her eyes in amusement. "I swear you two have lost it!" "Yeah, oh well. Oh, I missed you Veggie!" Bulma started hugging him again.  
  
"I told you to get off of me," he said. "Make me," Vegeta raised his hands to push her off, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Kakkarot, get her off me," "Sorry, Vegeta. No can do."  
  
"Just forget about it," Vegeta knew she wasn't about to let go of him. "So how did you beat him, Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "That's my secret," he wasn't about to tell. "Oh, come on! Were best friends! Please?" She looked at him with those baby blue eyes he loved so much.  
  
Vegeta let out a deep, frustrated sigh. `Did she really have to give me that look?' "Fine, fine! I turned super saiyan and kicked his a**! Happy?" "Super Saiyan?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, Super Saiyan. It a transformation that saiyans can go to when they get to a certain level. Your hair turns gold and your eyes turn a teal looking color," "Oh, super saiyan! I did that last week!"  
  
"Really? Well, I beat you anyhow, so it doesn't matter to me. I turned super saiyan about a month ago," Vegeta sounded like a 5 year old who was bragging about something.  
  
"Awe man!" Suddenly (dun dun!), a mustang pulled up into the driveway. Out came Yamcha. "Hey Bu-" Yamcha spotted the little scene of Bulma having her arms around Vegeta and the two talking while Bulma dreamily looked at Vegeta and Vegeta checked her out.  
  
At the time, Bulma and Vegeta didn't notice this because they were too wrapped up in their own little conversation about why it took him a month to beat Frieza and come back to Earth.  
  
Goku and Chi Chi spotted him though. "Um, Bulma?" Chi Chi tapped her on the shoulder. "Hold on Chi Chi. So you were across the galaxy when you beat Frieza?" she kept talking.  
  
Yamcha was walking up to them, looking pretty pissed. "Uh, Bulma, you have company," Goku said. "Tell them to wait! So you beat Frieza, spent a week packing, and then left?" she asked. She was paying no attention to anything else except Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha stood in front of them. "Hello Bulma," he crossed his arms. "Oh, hi Yamcha. So anyway, Vegeta, why did you-" Bulma stopped. Her eyes slowly shifted to the mad Yamcha standing before her.  
  
"Oh, hi Yamcha! He he," he didn't say anything. She traced his eyes to see where he was looking at and noticed she still had her arms around Vegeta. She quickly let go of him.  
  
"Um...you know Vegeta, don't you? Yeah, you know it's been about 10 years since I've seen him," she tried giving a reason for her embracing Vegeta. "That's nice," Yamcha was as jealous as ever. "Yes, I know Vegeta, `sweetheart'" he hinted the fact that they were going together.  
  
Vegeta knew Bulma really didn't want to be with Yamcha, so since he was such a `good friend', decided to make good use of Yamcha's time at Capsule Corps. "Hello, human, long time no see. Me and the woman here were just having a little reunion," Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist.  
  
She gasped at his boldness; either that or she was just getting hot. "Um...Vegeta?" she was looking straight at his wondering hand. "Oh really? That's nice" Yamcha said through clenched teeth.  
  
He hated Vegeta with a passion. "Yes, indeed. Isn't that right, Bulma-chan?" he pulled her closer. "Ye-yeah," Chi Chi and Goku watched this. They had a hard time holding back their laughter. "Let's go into the house, Goku," they left with Gohan in went inside, where they busted out laughing.  
  
"So, if you don't mind, `Yamcha', we will continue with our discussion," Vegeta pulled Bulma into his lap, putting his hand on her thigh and rubbing it up and down. Bulma couldn't believe what he was doing, and in front of her boyfriend too!  
  
"You know, `Vegeta', I'd appreciate it if you would stop doing things like that to my girlfriend," Yamcha growled. "Things like what? You mean like this," Vegeta kissed her on the lips.  
  
`Oh Kami, I'm going to faint!' Bulma thought. "Or more like this," he started nibbling on her earlobe, and down to her cheek and cheek bone. Bulma telling herself to get away from him but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Or maybe more like this," he kissed down her neck. This sent a chill down Bulma's spine. She shivered in delight. `You know, I never really like Yamcha anyway. He's way too obsessed with me and seems kind of crazy. He really scares me sometimes,' she thought.  
  
Vegeta wasn't exactly having a bad time himself. He got to make Yamcha mad, and make out with the woman of his dreams at the same time; not too bad! Yamcha, on the other hand, was not having a good time at all.  
  
`I can't believe that monkey! I'll show him!' "Get your hands off my girl!" Vegeta looked at him and snorted, "Make me," he started kissing her again. "Grr!!! I'll be back! You'll be sorry, Vegeta! And you too, Bulma!" Yamcha got in his car and left.  
  
When Yamcha was out of site, Vegeta stopped kissing. "Hmpf! He ran crying like a baby!" Vegeta taunted. Bulma was speechless for a second. Then, she stood up and yelled "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"What? Like you didn't enjoy it," he smirked, as he stood up. "I-I didn't!" she lied. "I hop you know you're a horrible liar," he chuckled, walking into the house. "I am not! I mean, I wasn't lying!" she ran after him, yelling and hollering.  
  
Whoa! Veggie was being a little naughty! Well, that's the end of the chapter! I don't know what happens next chapter so you all will get the preview when the next chapter is out. PLZ REVIEW!! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	9. Let's Get Away From It All

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out but I was clueless about what to write. No summary cuz I still don't know exactly what I want to write. As always, enjoy!

Let's Get Away From It All

"Oh, Veggie-chan! It's so good to have you back!" Mrs. Briefs was acting all giddy as usual. She was so excited that her son-in-law- I'm mean Vegeta was back. She just couldn't get enough of him!

"Don't call me Veggie-chan," he said, slumping down on the couch. Bulma sat on the by him of the couch, though still embarrassed about the last scene. "Whatever you say, Veggie-chan," Bunny said, half listening.

"So, what do we do, Vegeta?" Bulma wandered to another subject. Vegeta looked her up and down slowly, and then looked at her with a devilish glint in his eye. Bulma blushed for a split second, getting his message. How he loved to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Come on, I know somewhere that we can go," he stood back up, remembering where the place was. 'Then will be the perfect chance to get her to be my mate.' "Um…ok," 'I hope he's not planning on getting us killed again,' she thought, remembering all those other times when they were kids.

"You'll need to pack a suit case," he said. "Why?" "Because I might decide I would rather stay there for a few days than to be stuck here, now hurry up." "Fine!" she went upstairs to grab her capsules. 

She came back down about 10 minutes later. "Ok, I'm ready. What about you? Don't you need clothes?" "I have clothes in a capsule. You remember I took a capsule gun and some capsules with me when I left. They were in the ship," he answered. 

"Oh, isn't this nice? Well, you two kids have fun! Bye!" Bunny went to go find her husband to tell him the news. "Again, your mother is crazy," Vegeta gave a disgusted look at Bunny as she bounced away.

"Naïve," she corrected. "Anyway, let's get going. The Prince of Saiyans hasn't got all day, you know," he drug her and his huge ego out the door. "Some Prince," she hmpfed. 

"Shut up and come on," he wrapped her arms around her waist. She jumped, strangely liking it. 'I can't believe this. Why does he have to look so good?!' "Where are we going, Vegeta?"

"You'll see." He went to the sky. Bulma was a little shaky at first, forgetting about how it felt to be so high in the sky. She hadn't gone flying since he left. She calmed down though, feeling safe in his arms.

She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't get comfortable, woman, we'll be there in a few minutes. Besides, this will be the last time you get this close to me," he warned.

"Whatever Veggie baby," oh, how he hated that little pet name. She called him any little pet name she could come up with. Veggie, Veggie baby, Veggie-chan, Vegetable head, Veggie head; the list goes on.

"Don't call me that, woman." "As soon as you start using my name," she compromised. "You should learn some respect for a Prince. If you had a little more class, and wasn't so ugly and had some respect and was a little smarter, I might had considered taking you as my mate."

"For one, Veggies for brains, I have plenty of class, lots of beauty, a lot more respect than you, and I'm brilliant. YOU'RE the one that needs some improvement. Besides, I don't want to be your 'mate' anyway!" 'You're a big fat lie Bulma and you know it!' her mind yelled at her.

"Don't lie to yourself, wench; it's not healthy." "I'm not lying, princy, thank you very much," she turned her nose up at him. "Whatever," he said. "Stupid bitch," he muttered lowly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled. "There's the place," he changed the subject. "Don't try to change the subject, troll! I HEARD THAT! You BAS- AHHH" Vegeta did a nosedive straight for the island.

Just like old times (sigh). Anywayz…Vegeta dived until the got 5 feet from the ground, then stopped in mid air and landed on his feet. Bulma jumped out of his grasp and fumed.

"YOU IDIOT!! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING?!?" she was about to attack him but suddenly noticed her surroundings and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my Kami…" They were standing on a huge island. Where they were, it had brown sand resting by a beautiful ocean. The palm trees swayed wonderfully in the wind. Birds chirped from their nest.

She had never seen something so beautiful in her life, even when they went on all those adventures. "Oh, Vegeta, it's great! You're so sweet!" He blushed, but it quickly went away while she still wasn't looking. 

"It's nothing. Just thought you might like it. There's a big waterfall on the other end and a small cliff. There are a few other things here too. There aren't any dangerous animals or anything so I don't have to save you every 5 minutes, while we are staying. The biggest animal is a deer."

"Thanks, Veggie-chan!" she bear hugged him. "Whatever, get off me," he stepped away from her. "Oh you! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to the waterfall!" She jumped up and down.

"You sound like a whining little brat," he pointed out. "Come on, Vegeta!" she pouted. "Fine, fine. Let's go. You have a vehicle? It's a long walk to the waterfall." "Yeah, I have that motorcycle we used to ride on. Oh, this is just like old times!"

At that moment, anyone would swear up and down she sounded just like her mother. She pulled it out and opened it up. It still looked new. She hadn't ridden it since he left because it brought back too many memories but always kept it with her.

"You want to drive?" she asked. "Sure," he got on. Bulma got on behind him. He started it up. "Hang on," he broke any barrier that you could break when he pulled off. "SLOW DOWN YOU IDIOT!!!"

Well, there you have it. I finally thought of what to do next. Please review and tell me whether the plot is still looking good or not. I mean, they ARE going to be spending a while on that island (wink wink!)! Type to ya'll later! Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks  


	10. Swimming Time

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Well, hello there! SORRY FOR MY LAZINESS but I finally ready to start writing again. You know, me taking so long wouldn't be so bad if the chapters were actually LONG but whatever, I can't help it! Oh, and check out my site sometime, it's going pretty good! This chapter, you'll have to wait and find out what happens cuz I don't have my ideas straight. As always, enjoy!  
  
Swimming Time!  
  
"Vegeta, aren't you going to come in with me?" Bulma asked, walking out the little hut they made; it accessories like a toilet and stuff from the capsule house Bulma had but that's about it.  
  
"Why? I don't want to get wet! And I'm definitely not putting on any shorts and showing my sexy body off to you; you just aren't worthy, woman!" he gloated. He was leaning against a rock in front of the hut, sipping on a tropical drink Bulma made.  
  
"Stop flattering yourself and come on!" "No!" "Come on, Veggie-chan! Don't be a spoil sport!" she pouted. Vegeta was more focused on that little bikini she was wearing that she got out of her capsule than her whining though.  
  
"No and stop calling me that! What makes you think the Prince Of Saiyans wants to jump in some fish water?! You're the one who wanted to come to this dumb fall!" he shifted in blame, still looking at her secretly. `I'll be mated with her before this trip is over.'  
  
"There aren't any fish in here!" "How do you know?!" "The water is crystal clear; you can right through it!" she pointed. "Hmpf...whatever, I'm not going and that's final!" he got comfortable.  
  
"Fine, Vegeta. I can that you're too scared to jump in a little water so..." she crossed her arms. `1...2...' "What?! The Prince of Saiyans is no punk! I'll show you!" he stood up.  
  
`Works every time,' she smiled. "Fine, now hurry up and get into some shorts-" She didn't have to finish. Vegeta was striping down to his boxers right there. He threw his clothes by the rock.  
  
Bulma's eyes were as wide as they could get. `He is so hot!! Wait, Bulma, get a hold of your self! You can't let him know you have the hots for him just yet! But he's so beautiful!'  
  
Bulma felt weak in the knees as she looked over his perfectly sculpted body. Bulma shook her head and looked at the waterfall to avoid staring at him again. Vegeta caught that scene of hers; little did she know. `Convincing her to be my mate will be easier than I though. Humans; so vulnerable,' he smirked. "Ready?" she almost choked on the words as he passed her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get a move on!" he pulled her by her arm. "I'm coming you big oath!" Bulma looked where he was headed and stopped. "Um...what are you doing, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta stopped and turned around to give her a dirty look. "What do you think? I'm going up to the top of this cliff and I'm going to jump. Is that ok with you?" he asked with that smart-alleck tone.  
  
"You're going...way up there?" Even after all of those little adventures, Bulma had never gotten over her acrophobia. "Don't tell me you're still scared of heights!" The cliff was a little high, but not that high!  
  
"Well..." she looked embarrassed. Vegeta sighed. "I'll be right behind you; I'm not going to let you fall," he said...actually sounding comforting. "Promise?" she asked, meekly. "What do you want me to do; put it on paper in blood?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "No, I don't!" "Then come on," Bulma started climbing first. Vegeta stayed behind her to make sure she didn't fall if she slipped or something.  
  
"Don't look down while we go woman or you scare yourself to death," he said. "Don't look down, don't look down," Bulma said to herself as she climbed. Suddenly, a little part of a part of the cliff she grabbed onto broke off and fell. She followed the rock all the way down til it hit the water with a smack.  
  
"I LOOKED DOWN!!!" she started panicking and shaking and yelling. "GET ME DOWN, GET ME DOWN!!!" "Calm yourself, woman!" Vegeta grabbed a hold of her arm.  
  
"STOP!! YOU'LL MAKE ME FALL!!!" Bulma was freaking out. "For Kami's sake, woman, get a backbone! Keep going, already!" Vegeta ordered. "Nooooo!!! I'm scared and I want to get down now! Can't you just back up?"  
  
"NO!!" Vegeta was getting impatient. "But Vegeta," Bulma couldn't help herself; she was scared to death of heights, even small ones! "Just keep going and this time, DON'T look down!" Vegeta pushed her.  
  
He had to force her up the rest of the way because she didn't want to move. When they finally reached the top, Vegeta looked over the cliff. It was maybe 100 feet up. The waterfall was to the left of them.  
  
"Okay, let's jump," he said. "WHAT?!? I'M STAYING UP HERE! YOU MUST BE CRAZY!! I HAD ENOUGH TROUBLE GETTING UP AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO JUMP?!?!?" she screamed.  
  
Vegeta didn't pay her any mind. He went over and picked her up. "What are you doing!?!" she yelled. Without a word, Vegeta walked over to the edge and hung Bulma over the edge by her feet.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!" she looked down at the water terrified. "You have give me no choice, woman; have a nice dive," he let go of her feet. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she descended to the waters below.  
  
"VVVEEEEEGGGGGEEEEETTTTTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Vegeta looked on in amusement as she screamed. Vegeta then dived toward the water. Bulma, right before she hit the water, got into the diving position and hit safely.  
  
She sprung her head out the cold water. Just then, Vegeta hit and water splashed all over her face. Vegeta surfaced and looked at Bulma, trying to withhold a laugh. Bulma wiped the water from her face and turned to Vegeta.  
  
"You bastard," she glared him down. Vegeta smirked. "Used to be so big and bad, But now...you're all washed up!" he laughed. "You son of a-" before she could finish, Vegeta was swimming away.  
  
She swam after him. "GET BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
*************  
  
4 hours later, Vegeta and Bulma came out the water. It was dark and the moon was out. "That was fun! I didn't know you could swim, Vegeta," she said, walking back in the hut. She grabbed two towels out the bathroom.  
  
"I didn't know you could do anything that required using your brain...I guess I was right," he couldn't get enough of insulting her. Bulma threw the towel at him. He caught it with ease.  
  
"10 years have passed and you still haven't changed one bit," she tsked. "Neither have you, including your ugliness," he grabbed some pants and a t-shirt from his bed and put them on. "Oh shut up! Go outside and make a fire while I get some things."  
  
"For what?!" "Oh, stop arguing and do it!" she pushed him out the door. "Fine! Argh!" he walked behind the hut to go get some wood. After putting on a tank and shorts, Bulma went to the kitchen and grabbed some marshmallows.  
  
`Oh, this is going to be so romantic! Imagine, Vegeta and I eating marshmallows under the stars and the beautiful moon on a tropical island! Yamcha never did ANYTHING like this with me!'  
  
She frowned. She couldn't stand him. All he cared about was himself. `I'm glad he's gone! I only went with him because Vegeta was gone!' Bulma walked out the door and shut it.  
  
She grabbed two twigs by the hut. "Vegeta?" she looked a couple of feet ahead to see Vegeta started up the fire. "Would you please tell me why we are out here starting fires instead of in there sleep?"  
  
"Well, Vegeta," she sat down by him, "I just wanted to sit out here for a while; we can go in a little later," she opened the bag of marshmallows. Vegeta watched her as she put marshmallows on the twigs.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, curiously. "See, on Earth, people usually roast marshmallows when the make fires like this, especially when on camping trips." She handed one to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta studied it and gave a confused looked. "Why go through such trouble as finding fire wood, getting marshmallows, getting twigs, and trying to start a fire just to melt this thing and eat it when you could do that at home on a stove?"  
  
Bulma shrugged and started heating her marshmallows. She eased herself closer to Vegeta. "So, have you ever wondered what I've been doing this past 10 years?" she asked. Vegeta hovered his marshmallows over the open fire.  
  
"Well, the question has crossed my mind once or twice." "Well, I haven't been doing too much, and certainly nothing compared to what you were doing. My dad retired from Capsule Corps. and now I'm president, though he still helps me with things and still builds. I've made a couple of new inventions...dated Yamcha...that's about it."  
  
She sighed. Was her life really that boring? She couldn't help but feel that she had wasted 10 years of her life on nothing. "I would have taken your boring life over being with Frieza any day," he hmpfed.  
  
"No. I would have rather been traveling the universe instead of being here, even if I was with some idiotic tyrant," she bit her marshmallow. "Everyone always thinks someone else's life is better until they live it themselves though so I guess we can't say that each other's life was better."  
  
"Hmm...at least people don't think of you as some psycho Prince that doesn't think about anyone but himself and has no reason to bitch all day," he muttered, eating a marshmallow.  
  
"Now, who thinks of you like that?" "Who doesn't?" he answered with a question. "...I don't," she said softly. Vegeta turned to her. "Then what do you think of me?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I think that you're a Prince who's went through a lot and likes to keep to himself and has every right to bitch but since no one wants to hear it, they complain. And I also think you're a good friend that doesn't care about the fact that I'm Bulma Briefs or that I'm the richest woman in the world or that I own the biggest company. Instead, you see me as the whiny brat I am, just as I see you as the conceded bastard you are."  
  
Vegeta gave a low laugh. "I think you hit the nail right on the head when you described yourself as a whiny brat, But that stuff about me being conceded certainly isn't true. Where me something to drink? How am I suppose to enjoy this if I'm thirsty? And where's my throne? Don't you have any respect?"  
  
Bulma hit him on the leg. "Vegeta," "What?" "I hate you," she smiled. "Feeling's mutual."  
  
There you have it! The 10^th chapter! Finally I can go to sleep cause I started on this around 11:00 and then watch a 2 hour movie and now it's 3:20 and I'm ready to go to sleep! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	11. Morning

Chapter 11: Morning

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hello! Finally getting to this story! This chapter, It's the next day and Vegeta and Bulma are just waking up. Warning: chapter very short. Oh, and sorry but I don't sell lemonade so don't expect to see any. As always, enjoy!

1.1 Morning

"Hmm," Bulma stirred. "...what the," Bulma tried to get up but something heavy was around her waist. It was an arm. 'Wha-' she turned over to meet Vegeta's face. He was still sleep.

'Oh, it's just Vegeta,' she went back to sleep. (1...2...) 'Vegeta??!?!?' her eyes shot wide open. 'OH KAMI!!! What happened last night? Well, nothing like 'that' could of happened. I mean, I still have my clothes-' she reached down and didn't feel anything that resembled the feeling of clothes.

'Wait a second,' she looked down at herself. 'I'm naked! Oh my Kami...' she tried to gather her thoughts. 'Ok, what happened. We were eating marshmallows. We started talking. Then there was that moment of silence and- oh, don't tell me!'

"Vegeta, get up," she shook him hard. "What, what, what?!" he woke up and glared. "What?!" "What happened last night?" 'Plz tell me something else happened! I mean, I guess it wouldn't be that bad if we- no, Bulma, stop thinking like that! It would be horrible for some reason that I don't know about...'

Vegeta decided to be sarcastic. "Well, we were attacked by some unknown people who knocked us out, then ripped our clothes off and threw us in a bed together."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami! I thought we slept together- wait a minute, you made that up, didn't you?" she caught on (wow!). "Now, why would I do something like that?"

"Vegeta, this is not funny! Do you know what you've done?!" "Yes, and you do too." He gave a wicked smirk. "Vegeta, I was a virgin," she said low like somebody was really around!

"So?" "So?! That means I'm not one anymore!" Vegeta looked amused. "I'm afraid I'm not getting your point here." "The point is...the point is...uh...Ok, there is no point."

"Precisely. Now go fetch me some breakfast." "Excuse me?" she narrowed her eyes. "You heard me, slave, now go," "I am NOT your slave and never will be, you monkey!" Bulma jumped out of bed and fell right on her butt.

'Kuso, I can't even walk!' Bulma struggled to get back up on her feet. Vegeta smirked. "Something wrong?" "No!" She stomped (well, at least she tried) into the bathroom to go take a shower.

She cracked the door back open and said, "And just for the record, it was horrible!" she slammed the door. Vegeta smirked. Yeah, he was having a good morning. "Too bad she despises me; she's pregnant."


	12. Why Is She Doing This To Me?

Disclaimer: Read the last one. 

Hi ya! This chapter, Vegeta has to keep Bulma from killing herself or the baby when she decides to be outgoing, careless, and spontaneous. As always, enjoy! 

**_Why Is She Doing This To Me?_**

"What are you staring at?" Bulma asked, getting tired of Vegeta looking at her, as much as a shock that is since she loved getting attention from him. They were sitting at the table eating their breakfast. Vegeta still hadn't told her she was pregnant and didn't want to because he knew if he told her, she'd want to go back home and he didn't want to leave just yet.

"I was just trying to figure out why you're so damn ugly." Bulma sneered at his response. "I hate you," "Wasn't saying that last night," Vegeta smirked. Bulma flushed. "Shut up! You were bad anyway," "Didn't sat that last night either. I believe you were too busy screaming my name," Vegeta was rubbing it all in her face!

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this!" she stood up and stomped out. "Uh oh, better keep an eye on her." Vegeta got up and followed after, not wanting her to get hurt. "Woman, where are you going?" he grabbed her hand, stopping her. She snatched her hand from his. "I'm going to have some fun, I obviously can't have any as long as you're around!"

"You can't," "Oh, and why not," she crossed her arms and waited for an answer. "Because…" Vegeta could only think of one reason and that was the one he wasn't to tell her. "Because I uh…said so! I'm the King and you're the woman and always suppose to follow my orders or else!" he hoped to Kami the threat would work.

Bulma sat there and stared at him for a minute, then her face went from a blank look to a huge frown. "Look here you big-headed, small-minded, monkey-related, sexist, chauvinist pig, go away and STAY away! I don't feel like putting up with your bull now or ever, so go harass someone else; stupid monkey!" she stormed off.

Vegeta could have sworn he saw her eyes turn devil red for a second. "(Sigh) Why is she doing this to me?" Vegeta asked himself as he sullenly walked to go find where she went off.

After some searching, since he couldn't sense her small ki, he finally found her on a cliff, smaller than the one they were on but it was still big. There was a little pool of water under it just like the other also but this one had a branch sticking out the side of it that was close to the top. Growing on this branch was the most beautiful flower Bulma ever saw.

She was reaching over the edge, determined to get it. "Almost got it…just a little more…" she reached farther. 'What is she doing?!?' Vegeta looked on in with fear in his eye. If she were to fall like that, she would not only roll down the rocky and jagged side of the cliff, but she would also hit the water with a huge bang!

Bulma finally got her hand on it. "Got it! Ahhh!!!" she started slipping, letting go of the unplucked flower. "Woman!!! Are you crazy?!?" Vegeta dashed over and grabbed her foot just as she was about to fall. He pulled her up. "What are you doing!" she got out his grasp. "Saving your life, weakling! Here," Out of compassion, Vegeta reached back over and got the flower, than handed it to her.

"Argh! You think you can do everything! I could have gotten it myself!" she snatched it from him, tore it up, and threw it down; she stomped away again. "Why do I bother with that- whoa!" Vegeta slipped off the edge and-…well, let's just say he hit that water pretty hard. "Kami, she had better be worth this," he muttered, sinking into the water.

"Now what is she doing?" Vegeta watched her from afar as she attempted to climb up a tree, a weak tree at that. It was big and thick but was vulnerable to falling down because the bottom was cut almost all the way through. Bulma was trying to get one of the fruits on the tree, ignorant about the fact that the big tree could fall from her weight.

"Woman," Vegeta walked up to the tree. "What do YOU want!?" she asked, not turning around and still reaching. "Woman, get down from that tree!" he ordered. "Make me you- ahh!" she slipped and fell. Vegeta caught her before she hit the ground. "Argh! You're always messing me up!" she jumped out his arms and ran off toward the shore.

"There she goes again!" he punched the tree, making it start to fall that way, but just when it was about to fell all the way, it turned back and fell on Vegeta. It hit his head wit a bang; the only reason it didn't kill him was because he was saiyan. "Ouch."

"What is she doing now?" Vegeta said to himself as he watched her jumped into the ocean that the island floated on. "Now, this is nice," Bulma said, doing a backstroke. 'I'll show him! I can take care of myself! He probably just hangs around so he can look macho, he probably doesn't even love me…' Bulma suddenly turned sad from her thoughts.

She didn't want to believe that the man she waited 10 years for was just playing around with her but he hadn't even shown her much affection since he came back, even the night before. It was all-physical, nothing like she thought it would be and she didn't even realize it until that moment. She couldn't ignore the possibility of it being true.

'Well, there are two conclusions I can come up with: either he loves me but is afraid to tell me or I'm just loosing my mind for even thinking someone could love me. I mean, even Yamcha had more respect for me!' Little did Bulma know that Vegeta could hear every word she was thinking. She had yet to realize that when he bit her, they bonded into one.

The only reason she couldn't hear his thoughts was because he had his mental wall up. 'Love? Do I love her? What am I thinking, I'm becoming weak! But I didn't bite her for anything…maybe- what the!' Vegeta spotted a HUGE shark that was headed straight for his mate! "Bulma!" "Huh?" she looked up at the sound of her name.

She turned around and saw a shark right in front of her with its mouth open, ready to bite her head off. "Ahhh!!!" Vegeta shot over and pushed her out the way, but the shark bit his arm. "Kuso!" he took a ki blast and shot it, killing it. He looked at his arm that had a long slice from the tooth of the shark. Vegeta came out the water, holding his arm.

"Vegeta!" Bulma ran over to him. "Oh Vegeta, I'm sorry! Here, let's go back and I'll fix it up." Vegeta was furious but decided to keep his mouth shut and follow her. When they got there, she sat him on the bed and rushed to the cabinet to get the first aid kit. She came over and sat down by him. They were both silent, not knowing what to say.

"Vegeta…why did you follow me all day?" "Bulma, I uh…" Vegeta didn't really know what to say. Should he tell her? "I…well, you're…you see I…" 'Damnit! How can the Prince of Saiyans be speechless?!' "What? What's wrong?" "Well, I never said anything was wrong! I just know that you're…pregnant," he admitted it.

"Pregnant?!? I'm pregnant??!" she stopped tending to his wound and almost went in shock. "Yeah and we're mated too…" Vegeta said low. "What's mated?" "It's like getting married on this planet except that we're bonded and can hear each other's thoughts and things which explains that bite mark on your neck." 

"Oh…that's great! I'm going to be a mommy, ahhh!! I can't wait to tell mom! Wait…how come you didn't just tell me?" she asked, curiously. "Because I…I thought you'd want to leave and go back home and I didn't want to leave."

"Why not Veggie-chan?" "Because," "Because what?" she was going to get her answer. "Just because damnit!" "Vegeta, if you don't tell me, I'll call my mother and be out of here before you can bark an order," she threatened. "Fine! I didn't want to because I wanted to be alone with you! There, you happy? You've just made the Prince of Saiyans stomp on his pride," he said, frustrated. He HATED to admit things!

"Awe, Veggie-chan, you love me, don't you?" she looked at him all dreamily. "No, I just didn't want your mother following us around all day," he lied. "Yes you do, you love me! Awe, I love you too Veggie-chan!" she wrapped her arms around him. "Get off me, I don't like you in any way," he wasn't giving up that easily!

"Yes you do. Veggie's in love, Veggie's in love," "Shut up! You always did talk too damn much!" "But you like my talking cuz you love me," "Whatever, believe what you will," he didn't feel like arguing. "Think of it Vegeta, we're gonna be parents! We have to get married! And we need diapers and a crib and we need to think of a name for the baby and-"

"Whoa whoa! What do you mean get married?! We're already bonded, come on! I'm not turning into some weakling like Kakkarot!" "OH shut up! Now, we need to call everyone we know and we need to get clothes and bottles and make a room for it and need to get enrolled in a lamas class and-" Bulma continued right on down the list. "Why is she doing this to me?" Vegeta slapped his forehead, regretting ever biting her in the first place.

Ok, another nice chapter! See you all next chapter! Peace!

Veggie-Trunks


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Read the last one

Hello all my fellow fanfic writers! This is the LAST chapter of 'Was It Faith?' unfortunately :'(. This chapter, it's 9 months later and Bulma is having Trunks. I hope to see you all in another fanfiction. I will not be having a finishing author's note. So, as always, enjoy, and peace out!

Veggie-Trunks

_Have a wonderful life (why do I sound like I'm dying or something?)._

Epilogue

"We need you to push again, Mrs. Briefs," the doctor said to Bulma. He was delivering her baby. Vegeta was sitting by her in a chair. There were other doctors in there observing. "I know you need me to push again damnit!!!!" Bulma, who was in much pain after being 12 days late and being in 25 hours of labor, yelled.

"Calm down woman and push like he told you!" Vegeta ordered. "Don't you tell me what to do! You get pregnant and be 12 days late then see how many commands you wanna take from somebody who will never even HAVE a baby!" she glared at the 'male' doctor. "Besides, you're the one who got me into this-ahhhhh!!!" she screamed as she pushed again. "Another push," the doctor said. 

"I didn't hear you complaining about it at the time!" he argued back. "Only because you were too busy knocking me up-ahhh!!! She pushed again. The observing doctors, who weren't familiar with the couple, stared dazed as the pregnant woman argued with her husband. "Alright, one more push-" "Just push, bitch!" "You're the bitch, you cock-sucker!" You're better at sucking it than me!" "Why you! Get the hell out- ahh! Vegeta, I'm scared!" she squeaked after feeling a huge shock of pain.

"Of what?" "I don't wanna push!" she was ready to cry. "Look, all you need is one more push," he said, much softer that time, much to the doctors' surprise. "Hold my hand? Please?" she said in a cute baby voice. Vegeta started grumbling something about being weak but held her hand anyway. "Alright, just one more push. Okay?" the doc asked. 

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "Alright, push," "Ahhhhh!!!!" she pushed, getting louder as the pain increased. She hadn't even noticed that she was nearly breaking Vegeta's hand because she was too busy pushing. Vegeta, about to fall down to his knees, thought 'Damn she could make a metal bar cry for mercy!' as he tried freeing his hand.

"Almost…almost…done!" Bulma gasped as she felt the baby come all the way out. " Congradulations, Mr. And Mrs. Briefs; you have a baby boy…with a tail, of course." Since the doctor knew about Vegeta and his race, he didn't pay too much attention to the tail; the other doctors were whispering and writing notes down, on the other hand.

He took a clean towel and wiped the blood and peeling skin from the baby, then took another towel and wrapped it around him. "Here you go," he handed the baby to it's mother. "Awe, isn't Trunks cute, Vegeta?" she asked Vegeta, cradling her baby. "Trunks?! Exactly when did WE come up with a name?!" he asked, angry that she would go and name their baby without even consulting him.

"I'm sorry Vegeta but I really like that name. Here, hold him," she placed Trunks in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta looked down at his son and removed a bit of blanket from Trunks' face. Trunks grabbed Vegeta's finger with his little hand (awe!)

That day, Vegeta gave the best smile anyone had ever seen. 'Trunks…my son.'


End file.
